


shall I compare thee to a tribble?

by dammitmccoy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammitmccoy/pseuds/dammitmccoy
Summary: “Whoever taught you this deserves a promotion.”





	shall I compare thee to a tribble?

**Author's Note:**

> _oct 24- massage_

“Whoever taught you this deserves a promotion.”   
  
The blissed out expression on Bones’ face proved this was brilliant idea. Jim moved on to the next area of Bones’ hand, receiving another pleased sigh.   
  
“Careful, they might come for your job if I do that.”  
  
“If this is the alternative, then they can have it.”   
  
Jim laughed.   
  
“You and Honeycrisp will just hang out, whiling the day away demanding petting and pampering?”   
  
“Exactly.” Bones seemed to further melt into the couch, eyes sliding shut.   
  
“See, this is the real reason Honeycrisp is the mascot, its just a mini you- fuzzy and craves attention.”   
  
Bones softly wrenched his hand out of Jim’s grip to lightly bat it in Jim’s general direction.   
  
“Stop ruining the experience by talking.”   
  
Jim retook Bones’ hand and got back to work.   
  
And wisely kept his mental list of all the ways Bones was like a tribble to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> the return of honeycrisp the tribble! sorta. 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://dammitmccoy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
